Halo vs Star Wars: Analyse Teil 2
by ARC N7
Summary: Eine Ergänzung zu Teil 1, über einige Details zu Personal, Führungspersönlichkeiten und Duellen.


Moin Leute, hier bin ich wieder.  
Ich weiß eigentlich war ich mit meinen Ausführungen fertig, aber ich glaube das hier sollte ich mal ergänzen.  
Ich hab vor kurzen eine Mail von einen TCW-Fangirl bekommen, das meinte ich hätte ja keine Ahnung, keinen SWAG und sei ganz böse weil ich so gemein über TCW rede.  
Dann natürlich noch ein paar herrlich naive Erläuterungen darüber wie falsch meine Aussagen seihen, worüber ich mich natürlich totgelacht habe. Ironischerweise will sie mich über die Technik in Star Wars belehren, wo sie selbst aber nur TCW kennt. Ich bin seit fast 6 Jahren dabei mir die ganzen Star Wars Romane und nebenbei militärhistorische Werke durchzulesen, während sie sich vermutlich ihre Bildung von SuperRTL, Nick, RTL und anderen Privatsendern holt.  
Aber mit einer Sache hat dieses lebende Klischee einer Mary Sue-Autorin dann doch recht: Ich hab ja vergessen was für heldenhafte Helden die Republik hat und dass die solchen Primitiven die nicht mal Schilde haben in den Arsch treten würden.  
Natürlich ist meine Zielgruppe an Lesern gebildet genug zu wissen, dass noch kein Krieg von Front-Helden gewonnen wurde. Besonders wir Deutschen sollten das wissen. Aber da Autoren gerne bestimmte Charaktere entscheidende Rollen spielen lassen würden, sollte ich das hier vielleicht noch mal ergänzen.

Also was hat die Republik zu bieten?

Anakin Skywalker- Hitzköpfig, unbesonnen, undiszipliniert und taktisch ungeschickt. Der schlechteste Offizier den Mann sich vorstellen kann, aber sehr geschickt im Nahkampf. Würde vielleicht ein oder zwei Zeloten brauchen um ihn kaltzumachen.

Ahsoka Tano- Genau das gleiche wie ihr Meister, nur als Mary Sue. Dazu noch verdammt naiv, was sie zu einer ungeschickten aber fanatischen Gegnerin macht. Es bräuchte vielleicht einen ODST, einen Sangheili oder drei Marines um sie zu besiegen.

Captain Rex- Ein passabler Infanterieoffizier, der Anakin und Ahsokas geballte Inkompetenz beinahe ausgleicht.

Aayla Secura- Eine der besten Generäle der GAR und eine der wenigen Jedi die diesen Rang wirklich verdient haben. Es gibt außerdem Andeutungen dass sie eine sehr enge Beziehung zu Commander Bly pflegt. Nur ihr Kleidungsstil könnte auf dem Schlachtfeld, etwas unpraktisch sein. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hilft es ja im Kampf gegen einen Haufen UNSC-Jarheads die seit Wochen keinen Landgang hatten, wenn diese mitten im Gefecht mit ihren Gedanken ganz wo anders sind...

Obi-Wan Kenobi- Ruhig, besonnen und übervorsichtig. Hat solide Strategien und den Respekt seiner Männer, aber er hat auch einen für einen General ungesund großen Respekt vor dem Leben, weshalb er sobald etwas nicht nach Plan läuft schneller die Flinte ins Korn als ein Franzose wenn die Wehrmacht kommt.

Yoda- Dieser Zwerg ist gefährlicher als er aussieht. Als Stratege taugt er zwar so viel wie Eugen (kleiner Insiderwitz^^), aber als Miniatur-WMD ist er ziemlich effektiv um den zu erwischen brächte es vermutlich ein ganzes Spartan-Fireteam, oder einen Nuklearsprengkopf.

Mace Windu- Glatzi kann verdammt gut Austeilen, ist aber ein schlechter Stratege. Um ihn umzulegen bräuchte mann einen Spartan oder mehrere Zeloten.

Admiral Yularen- Ein guter Offizier und Taktiker, der Republikanischen Flotte.

Die Padawan Rasselbande aus den Folgen die zum Glück nicht zu einer Spin-Off Serie ausgeartet sind-  
Ich weiß das ist moralisch falsch, aber hey, was würde das TCW Drehbuchautoren oder den Jedi-Rat interessieren? Wenn die irgendwann in den Kampf getrieben werden, weil der Republik die Jedis ausgehen, währen Grunts wahrscheinlich schon Probleme für die und ich will nicht wissen was passiert wenn die auf xenophobe Jarheads treffen.

Luminara Unduli- Ungefähr wie Obi-Wan, nur etwas kämpferischer.

Barris Offee- Nein, im Original ist sie keine Terroristin, sondern in jeder Hinsicht wie ihre Meisterin. Eine Vorzeige-Jedi.

Etain Tur-Mukan- Eine gute Strategin, Taktikerin und Kämpferin. Beliebt bei den Truppen, vom Rat mit Skepsis betrachtet. Laut eigener Aussage die "schlechteste Jedi aller Zeiten". Sie hat damit Recht und genau deshalb ist sie eine so gute Offizierin.

Benedict Arnold ähh, ich meine natürlich Quinlan Vos-  
Der Typ ist so oft hin und her Übergelaufen, dass ich irgendwann den Überblick verloren hab, für wen er eigentlich arbeitet, aber die meiste Zeit für die Jedi (oder?), weil er ja einfach auf bekehrt tun muss damit sie ihn wieder aufnehmen. Schlechter Offizier, verdammt schlechter Jedi und ein absolutes Arschloch. Das Vertrauen seiner Untergebenen hat er so weit verspielt, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass er von Commander Faie bei der ersten Gelegenheit einen Schuss in den Rücken kriegt und sein ganzes Battallion zum UNSC überläuft.

Lux Bonteri- Gary Stu und Möchtegern Che Guevara. Egal wie er in den Episoden zum heroischen Revolutionär stilisiert wird, er ist und bleibt für mich nichts weiter als ein wohlstandsverwahrlostes Bonzenkind das, zusammen mit seiner Plot-Device Freundin (Steela Guerra) und seinen Möchtegern Mudschaheddin, jugendliche Rebellion in neue Dimensionen treibt.

Delta-Squad- Eines der effektivsten Squads der Republic Commandos, das es locker mit ONI-Operatern und ODST's aufnehmen kann.

Alpha 17- Ein zynischer ARC-Trooper dessen Kampffähigkeiten Anakin und Obi-Wan bereits mehrfach das Leben gerettet haben. Er ist in Bezug auf genetische Augmentationen in etwas unter dem Level eines Spartan III, mit dem Unterschied dass er deutlich umfangreicher ausgebildet wurde.

Die Null-ARC's- Eine Gruppe unglaublich intelligenter Geheimdienstklone, die auf eigene Faust die Republik unterstützen. Ihre Loyalität hängt allerdings lediglich vom Nutzen für die Klonarmee ab, also ist auf eine Desertion zum UNSC im Bereich des Möglichen.

Die Klon-Commander- Allesamt fähige Taktiker und Strategen, die den Generälen des UNSC in nichts nachstehen, aber ironischerweise von ihren eigenen inkompetenten Vorgesetzten ausgebremst werden.

Und welche Helden hat das UNSC?  
Fast gar keine. Dazu müsste mann OCs erfinden, etwas dem MIA Status einiger interpretieren oder einen auf AU machen. Wisst ihr was? Das hier ist Fanfiktion, also beleb ich mal ein paar wieder die ich noch im Kopf hab.

Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117- Einer der letzten lebenden Spartan-IIs und der tödlichste Soldat aller Zeiten. Er könnte eine komplette Armee alleine Niederkämpfen.

Preston Cole- Der Erfinder des Cole-Protokolls und zusammen mit Thrawn, Erich von Mannstein und Sun Tzu einer der besten Strategen aller Zeiten. Seine Strategien haben der Menschheit genug Zeit um verschafft viele Kolonien zu retten.

Margaret Paragonsky- Die weibliche Reinkarnation Josef Stalins, Putins und Erich Honeckers. Sie hat ONI zu einer abartig effizienten Mischung aus KGB, Stasi und Mossad gemacht. Sie könnte Schattenkriege mit ISD, SID, STG, ISB, Sith, Jedi, Eldar und der Imperialen Inquisition gleichzeitig führen. Vermutlich wär sie sogar in der Lage das vor dem UEG zu verheimlichen. Ja, das ist mein ernst und das sagt alles über ihre Raffinesse aus. Ach ja, sie ist auch so skrupellos, dass selbst Palpatine und Isard sich vor ihr fürchten würden.

Serin Osman- Paragonskys Assistentin und Musterschülerin.

Seargent Major Avery Johnson- Ein Seargent des USMC-Marine Corps und der erste Mensch der in ein Gefecht mit der Allianz über Harvest verwickelt war. Einer der einzigen Überlebenden des Spartan-I Programms und Veteran des gesamten Krieges.  
Kampferfahrung pur.

Spartan-II Fireteam Blau- Der Trupp des Master Chiefs. Jeder von ihnen steht dem Chief in Kampffähigkeiten etwas nach, aber jeder von ihnen ist perfekt auf eine Aufgabe spezialisiert, während der Chief alles relativ gut kann und insofern auf alles vorbereitet ist.

Spartan-II Fireteam Rot- Ein normales Spartan-II Fireteam, das selbsterklärend übertrieben overpowert ist.

Spartan-II Fireteam Schwarz- Dieses Team hegt eine persönliche Rivalität mit Team Rot und ist ebenfalls extrem überpowert. Wie alle Spartans.

NAVSPECWAR Spartan-III Team Noble- Ein sehr effektives Spartan-III Team mit Spartan-II Implantaten und ordentlich Kampferfahrung. Kombiniert noch mehr Kampfkraft als der Jedi-Rat.

Jacob Keyes- Der beste Raumkampf-Taktiker des UNSC und Captain der UNSC "Pillar of Autummn". Ich glaube der einzige der ihm auf taktischer Ebene das Wasser reichen kann ist Thrawn.

Miranda Keyes- Sie ist eine immerhin annähernd so gute Taktikerin wie ihr Vater (also immer noch intelligenter als 98% der Republikanischen Navy) und kommandiert die UNSC-Fregatte "In Amber Clad".

Gregory Cutter- Er ist der Captain des zum Carrier umgerüsteten Phoenix-Klasse Kolonieschiffs "Spirit of Fire" und ein sehr guter Taktiker.

Der Gebieter- Ein als Ketzer gebrandmarkter Sangheili Schiffsmeister und seit Kriegsende treuer Verbündeter der Menschheit. Seine Kampffähigkeiten sind denen des Master Chiefs beinahe ebenbürtig.

Schiffsmeister Rtas' Vadumee- Ein alter Freund des Gebieters und ein sehr guter Kämpfer.

Und was fällt da auf? Die Jedis machen den Fehler Elitetruppe und Kommandantur zur gleichen Zeit zu sein, was nur wenigen Jedi effektiv gelingt.  
Beim UNSC ist es klar geregelt: Der kommandierende Offizier gibt den Befehl und der Spartan führt ihn aus.

Und zum Duell Jedi vs Spartan verweise ich auf die Hauptanalyse.  
Aber um es mal verständlich zusammen zu fassen:  
Die Jedi haben ein Paar nette Machttricks, aber ganz ehrlich: Was nützen ein paar herumfliegende Steine, gegen Titanium-Panzerung? Wie sollen normale Jedi's die sicherlich keinen Landspeeder anheben können, einen Spartan tangieren der deutlich mehr wiegt.  
Ich rede in Bezug auf die reguläre Stärke der Macht übrigends von den in Filmen, TCW und Büchern definierten Maßstäben. Nicht 'The Force Unleashed'.  
Außerdem können Lichtschwerter keine Kugeln aufhalten. Projektile sind zu schnell dafür. Außerdem würden sie durch das Schwert schmelzen, wodurch sie immer noch tödlich wären.  
Sobald ein Jedi getroffen ist dürfte er durch Mannstoppwirkung und Schock lange genug aufgehalten sein, dass selbst ein Marine ihnen den Rest geben kann.  
Ich gebe zu, ein Spartan hätte keine Chance, wenn ein Laserschwert ihn erwischt, aber er könnte einfach Schakal-Schilde, Hardlicht-Schilde, Armor-Lock, Jetpack oder Plasmaschwert nutzen.  
Insofern sage ich dass Jedis kaum eine Chance haben.

Ach ja, und falls mir jetzt einer mit Todesstern kommt sage ich folgendes: Nova-Bombe!

Der Bau des Todessterns dauert 20 Jahre und er hat die Größe eines Mondes.  
Die Nova-Bombe wurde zwar über 30 Jahre entwickelt, aber sie ist höchstens 3 Kubikmeter groß und kann innerhalb von wenigen Monaten hergestellt werden.

Wer sich nicht so gut mit Halo auskennt wird jetzt natürlich fragen? Hä? Und was ist an der Bombe so toll?  
Wenn du diesen Atomsprengkopf auf einem Planeten zündest, wird die Druckwelle die gesamte Oberfläche umfassen und die Strahlung hoch genug sein damit für die nächsten 500 Jahre keiner jemals mehr einen Fuß auf den Planeten setzten wird.  
Zündest du das Ding im Raum wird alles in dem verdammt großen Explosionsradius zerstört und falls du es zu nah an dem Planeten zündest, wird die Strahlung alles Leben auf der der Bombe zugewandten Seite des Planeten vernichten.  
Und jetzt stellt euch mal die Opferzahlen vor wenn dieser Planet Coruscant wäre. Das Schlimmste ist, diese Waffe kann theoretisch Überall ohne Vorwarnung gezündet werden. Ich glaube dagegen sieht der Todestern doch irgendwie harmlos aus.

Damit beende ich meine Analyse jetzt endgültig, da ich denke jetzt ist alles ergänzt.

MFG,  
ARC N7

PS:  
Diese Version ist ziemlich überarbeitet worden.


End file.
